Sora no Uta
by Niladhevan
Summary: Un temple aux multiples murailles, un tombeau érigé pour un vivant. Un intrus, une vengeance et un silence. Et des souvenirs. Beaucoup trop de souvenirs...Chapitre "bonus" : Tsuchi no Uta, le Chant de la Terre.
1. Sora no Uta

**Titre :** Sora no uta (le chant du ciel)

**Auteur : **Niladhevan

**Genre** : ...angst, beaucoup de angst. Friendship. Slash "ninja" (qu'on voit même pas passer tellement il est fort, dattebayo)

**Classement** : K+

**Disclaimer** : les personnages représentés céans appartiennent à Kishimoto, et à personne d'auuutre.

**Note** : Voici ma toute première fanfiction sur Naruto, dédicacée à ma grande soeur Alice, aka Liliceine. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à elle (c'est à dire très peu xP), et que les écueils techniques me seront pardonnés...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y avait des étendards dans le ciel, de longs, sanglants oriflammes élimés qui se tordaient si haut qu'ils n'étaient plus à leurs yeux que des fils rouges, emportés au loin ; loin au-dessus, loin au-delà du cauchemar que ce monde était devenu.

Il y avait une vieille chanson du pays qui commençait ainsi :

_Autrefois le ciel souriait à la Terre_

_Ô Terre des forêts et des ombres,_

_Que j'ai attendu sous les lourdes frondaisons,_

_De voir le sourire du grand voyageur…_

Le genre de chanson lancinante, traînante dont seules les vieilles veuves égrenaient encore les notes frissonnantes. Oh… Non, même plus. Cette chanson était perdue, désormais ; il n'y avait plus personne pour la chanter.

_J'ai empoigné des étoiles et elles se sont cassées entre mes mains…_

Enfin, « villageois », c'était d'une prétention de parler encore en ces termes ! Konoha no Kuni n'était plus depuis des années. Son peuple était réduit à des éclats disparates, entre réfugiés au Pays du Vent lui-même en déroute, brigands de grands chemins, déserteurs, nomades aux cœurs brisés…Et tant d'autres étaient morts. Des visages qui composaient celui du village, une entité qui n'était rien sans eux, et qui les a brisé par qu'elle a cessé d'être.

Izumo chantait. Du bout des lèvres, comme s'il avait peur de faire frémir les feuillages lourds de la forêt qu'il ne cessait de fixer. Agenouillé dans l'herbe haute, il se perdait encore dans la contemplation fredonnée de la forêt sacrée. Comme tous les jours. Il regardait onduler paresseusement les talismans de papier froissés aux ramures des arbres, scintiller les kagami rouillés pendus aux branches comme autant de lanternes, il écoutait les troncs grincer de douleur sous les cordes qui les enserraient ; il chantait pour exorciser sa propre peur. La présence de Kotetsu n'y suffisait plus.

_Ah, que j'ai pleuré sur ces morceaux de lumière !_

« Cette chanson m'énerve, Izumo. »

Le souffle du ninja se tarit dans sa poitrine, glacé. Il tourna son regard noir et rêveur vers son ami, l'air étonné. Kotetsu était adossé à la porte de bois colossale et peinte d'immenses glyphes blancs. Il décroisa les bras, s'approcha d'Izumo et se laissa tomber assis dans l'herbe, juste à côté de lui.

« Je croyais que tu l'aimais.

- J'ai menti. Arrête de la chanter, s'il te plaît.

- Ah, murmura Izumo en posant son menton sur ses genoux relevés contre lui. Quand…Quand j'étais petit…Ma mère la chantait souvent. Et je pleurais à chaque fois. »

Kotetsu ne répondit rien. Lui aussi, il fixait le bois qui leur faisait face, cette forêt horriblement noire, terriblement silencieuse.

« …Tu crois que si je la chante assez, elle ne me fera plus rien ?

- J'en sais rien. Mais arrête.

- Le silence aussi me rend triste.

- Alors chante autre chose. Quelque chose de joyeux, fit Kotetsu avec mauvaise humeur, une main enfouie dans ses cheveux noirs désordonnés.

Izumo esquissa un sourire penaud, et se tut. Le silence fut, et une crainte muette se logea dans leurs cœurs sans qu'ils n'en montrent rien. Ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir peur. De la forêt devant eux, seul rempart entre eux et le monde déchiré par la guerre la plus totale ; et de cette porte immense, seul rempart entre eux et le plus grand fléau que cette terre ait jamais porté.  
Kotetsu se crispa. Depuis la disparition de Konoha, Izumo parlait beaucoup, pour meubler le silence dont lui-même s'était entouré comme d'un linceul. Izumo était triste, de plus en plus triste. Maintenant dix-huit mois, peut-être plus, qu'ils étaient chargés de cette mission de surveillance sur le domaine des Nara.

Domaine sans maîtres, peuplé de fantômes.

Il y eut un envol de corbeaux soudain qui perça la voûte des feuillages. Izumo et Kotetsu étaient déjà sur leurs pieds, nerveux, un kunai au poing. Les noirs volatiles s'éloignaient déjà au loin à tire d'ailes, et le silence retomba. Izumo joignit ses mains gantées de mitaines et ferma les yeux. Les miroirs disséminés de la forêt tintèrent. Kotetsu lui glissa un regard attentif.

« Quelqu'un approche. Lentement. Il ne cherche pas à se cacher, je sens son chakra… »

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient humides de larmes. Et sa voix était à peine audible.

« C'est lui. »

Kotetsu jura et bondit en retrait pour se camper solidement devant la porte, déjà en position de combat. Son ami tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, les bras ballants et l'air perdu :

« Ko…

- Dépêche-toi, grinça le ninja au visage bandé en activant déjà quelques signes de ninjutsu. On a une mission à remplir !

- Il est venu le chercher, tu ne crois pas qu'il…

- Il est venu parachever la destruction de Konoka, rien d'autre. » Kotetsu leva vivement la tête, ses mains tremblantes d'être trop crispées par son signe du cheval. Tu…IZUMO ! »

Son cri n'arrêta pas le sifflet métallique, et Izumo tomba dans l'herbe avec une expression surprise sur son visage encore jeune, un senbon lumineux en travers de la gorge.

A l'orée de la forêt, une silhouette émergeait à peine de l'ombre ; on ne voyait que ses jambes dans une flaque de lumière. Sa main encore tendue dans le geste de jet recula dans les ténèbres, sans empressement.

« Ecartes-toi, Kotetsu. »

La voix était paisible. Le ninja gardien ainsi interpellé frémit de rage, et, glissant un regard furtif vers Izumo, il cracha avec assurance :

« Tu ne passeras pas cette porte, gamin. J'y veillerai ! »

Un hoquet moqueur accueillit sa réponse, et l'intrus fit quelques pas en avant, émergeant lentement de l'ombre de la forêt sacrée tout en parlant :

« Tes jutsus ont toujours été combinés à ceux d'Izumo. A deux, vous valez sans doute quelque chose, mais maintenant qu'il est mort… »

Nouveau rire. Les yeux de Kotetsu se plissèrent et un rictus de haine déforma ses lèvres tandis qu'il feulait rapidement :

« KATON NINPÔ ! HIBASHIRI ! » [Course de feu]

A peine avait-il prononcé la première syllabe qu'un cercle de flammes l'avait entouré. La sonorité finale, plus hurlée que scandée, déchaîna une course infernale de rideaux de feu en direction de l'inconnu. Celui-ci fut encerclé, stoppa sa marche et considéra d'un œil calme la muraille de flammes.

« Hum. »

« KATON ! HONOO HITSUGI ! » [Cercueil de flammes]

L'intrus fronça les sourcils, intrigué par cette combinaison, et leva la tête juste à temps pour voir se refermer la muraille de flammes au-dessus de lui en une torsion sifflante. Il sourit, comme satisfait. La gigantesque forme enflammée s'abattit soudainement sur elle-même dans une déflagration violente. Kotetsu, les cheveux agités par le vent brûlant, se protégea à peine le visage des filaments qui jaillissaient de toute part. Son visage se crispa de douleur, et il amorça un mouvement vers le corps de son coéquipier en murmurant son nom.

« Trop lent. »

Un souffle de vent furtif balaya sa nuque tandis qu'il sentait la présence de son adversaire dans son dos. La seconde suivante, un puissant coup l'abattait au sol avant tant de violence qu'il sentit confusément son corps rebondir, puis rouler piteusement de côté. Un pied vint se poser sur son épaule, le clouant au sol alors qu'il esquissait un faible mouvement pour se relever.

« J'avais décidé de vous épargner, si vous me laissiez le passage libre. Izumo n'est pas mort, alors ne m'oblige pas à changer d'avis te concernant. »

Kotetsu grogna, furieux :

« Il est hors de question de marchander ma vie avec toi, gamin…

- … Entendu. »

Après ce murmure, Sasuke ôta son pied de l'épaule du ninja gardien, et se tourna vers l'imposante porte de bois qui lui barrait la route. Encadrée d'immenses figures sculptées représentant deux cerfs calmes d'apparence, dont les bois s'entremêlaient au-dessus de la porte, celle-ci était immense, et presque aussi large que haute. Ses doubles battants étaient peints d'un rouge criard, sur lesquels s'étalait l'immense idéogramme blanc signifiant « Liberté ». Il étira un sourire de dérision, et approcha ses mains blanches de la surface abîmée de la porte. Le verrou était une combinaison excessivement embrouillée de codes ninja ; mais son sharingan en vint à bout bien vite : un sceau lumineux sembla sourdre de la couche de peinture de la porte, et un vacarme de grincement se fit entendre, tandis que les battants pivotaient avec lenteur sur l'intérieur de l'enceinte.

« Arrête ! SASUKE ! »

Le Uchiwa coula un regard d'obsidienne vers Kotetsu, à peine dressé sur ses coudes flageolants. Il ne lui adressa pas un mot, et s'engouffra dans le passage laissé par la porte des Nara.

* * *

Que dis-tu ?

Qui vient… ?

Non, je ne le vois pas. Mais j'entends la mer. C'est beau.

* * *

Sasuke s'arrêta, agacé.  
Devant lui s'élevait une autre porte, une autre enceinte. Encore une. Il était déjà dépassé celle des Nara, puis avait découverte une autre, qui portait elle le sceau des Akimichi, aux silhouettes de papillons qui ornaient les deux montants de lourde porte de métal. L'idéogramme blanc qui recouvrait la porte était celle de la « Paix ». Il l'avait forcé sans grand mal, grâce à ses jutsus de foudre et son katana. L'ensemble du domaine était protégé par un nombre incalculable de sceaux complexes, qui ôtaient toute possibilité de franchir les obstacles par voie aérienne ou sous-terraine. Restaient les portes en elles-mêmes, qui semblaient être gorgées de chakra propre aux clans qui les avaient érigés ; Sasuke parvenait à les franchir, mais leur nombre commençait à l'épuiser, et il ne savait pas quel système de protection l'attendait encore au-delà…Après la porte de la Paix, venait celle de la Justice, marquée du sceau des Aburame. Puis la porte du Sacrifice, par les Inuzuka. Enfin, celle-ci, la porte de la Vérité, érigée par le clan des Hyûga.

Sasuke, le souffle profond trahissant sa fatigue, posa la pointe de sa lame au sol et s'appuya sur la garde. L'anneau de terre qui séparait la précédente porte enfoncée de la nouvelle était comme un marécage ; le sol, pourtant pavé par endroit, était essentiellement envahi d'eaux dormantes et de plantes limoneuses. En face de lui se dressait la porte des Hyûga, qui avait la particularité, derrière son insoupçonnable sobriété architecturale, d'être ceinte elle-même d'un flux de chakra en perpétuel mouvement ; exactement comme le fameux « bouclier ultime » de Neji Hyûga. Sasuke soupira ; ce parcours lui avait donné l'impression de croiser une procession de fantômes. La plupart des noms gravés avec fierté sur la pierre des enceintes n'étaient plus que des clans éteints, éradiqués, ou dont les quelques survivants avaient disparus de la circulation. Il éleva sa lame, et fit un pas en avant. Un craquement léger le fit s'arrêter, et il recula le pied pour baisser les yeux vers ce qu'il avait piétiné. Un coquillage.

Il sentit alors une vague de chakra l'entourer, diffuse et étrange, émergeant des débris du coquillage blanc nacré et peint d'un glyphe bleu qu'il n'avait pas remarqué d'emblée. Il entendit également s'élever comme des grondements sourds, des roulis…de vagues.

« Suiton Ninpô, Kaihin no uta… [Chant du Rivage]

- Quoi ?! s'exclama le ninja aux yeux rouges en entendant une voix douce s'élever de nulle part.

- Je suis désolé, Uchiwa Sasuke. Tu ne peux aller plus loin. »

Une silhouette vague se dessina en face de Sasuke, devenant graduellement identifiable à mesure que son clone de brume prenait des couleurs et une forme plus stable. C'était Izumo. Sasuke tiqua, et constata avec agacement que le brouillard de chakra s'était densifié au point d'immobiliser ses jambes. Il inclina le menton, et grogna :

« Je pensais t'avoir neutralisé… »

Le visage d'Izumo, avec cette étrange et éternelle douceur qui semblait tenir de l'immensité sombre de ses yeux, s'attrista sensiblement. Son regard se pencha de côté en signe d'hésitation, puis le clone reprit d'une voix basse :

« Que viens-tu chercher ici ? La mort ? La guerre ? Ta rédemption ?

- Ma « rédemption » ? Ha ! Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner, contrairement à vous tous. »

Le double brumeux d'Izumo ne bougea pas, flottant tel un fantôme délavé au-dessus des débris du délicat murex. Le chant du rivage, sourd et tranquillisant, appesantissait les membres de Sasuke. Il tenta de joindre ses mains, luttant âprement contre la lourdeur de la brume de chakra pour se défaire définitivement du genjutsu par un signe de « kai ». Evidemment, son mouvement n'échappa pas à Izumo, mais il ne bougea pourtant pas d'un pouce pour l'en empêcher.

« Je crois comprendre ce qu'est une amitié profonde, Uchiwa Sasuke. »

Le ninja aux yeux rouges suspendit ses mouvements l'espace d'une seconde, puis accrocha un sourire cruel à ses lèvres :

« Alors tu dois savoir qu'elle ne tient pas à grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- ...Est-ce ainsi ? murmura le clone après un instant de silence.

- Toujours. »

A peine Sasuke eut-il prononcé ce mot avec lenteur que Kotetsu apparut derrière lui, un long kunai à la main. Il plaça son arme sur la gorge du Uchiwa, tandis que son katana était d'un coup de pied envoyé dans les eaux sombres du marécage, hors de portée du ninja déserteur. Mais presque au même instant, celui-ci sembla puiser suffisamment de force pour dessiner le signe kai qui le libéra aussitôt de l'emprise du genjutsu d'Izumo. Sasuke se déplaça, si vite que Kotetsu ne put le retenir malgré sa position avantageuse, et reparut, katana en main, devant la porte de la Vérité. Il souriait tranquillement.

« J'avais bien deviné, le faible genjutsu d'Izumo n'était là que pour vous faire gagner du temps… Votre stratégie est digne de genin. »

Kotetsu serra le poing, à la fois ulcéré par les paroles narquoises du Uchiwa et par le fait qu'il lui ait échappé si aisément. Izumo apparut à la porte du Sacrifice, une main appuyée aux débris colossaux des battants, aussi pâle que si on l'avait vidé de tout son sang. Le sourire de Sasuke se fit moqueur, et il leur lança sur un ton faussement curieux :

« Vous êtes vraiment les seuls à garder le temple ?...J'ai toujours du mal à y croire. »

Le ninja au visage bandé se hérissa, puis les deux ninjas acolytes s'élancèrent en même temps sur Sasuke. Ils enchainèrent des attaques conjointes que le dernier porteur du Sharingan parvenait sans peine à prévoir et à parer. Malgré leur rapidité et leur synchronisation parfaite, Sasuke ne sembla avoir aucune peine à dévier chaque offensive d'une simple poussé de la paume. Lorsqu'un griffait l'air d'un kunai en visant sa poitrine, l'autre tâchait de lui faucher les jambes d'un coup de pied au ras des herbes dansantes, et Sasuke ployait sans effort son corps en arrière, prenant appui d'une main sur le sol pour esquiver l'attaque ; une torsion de tout son corps suffisait à riposter d'un double _kogeri_. Dans un froufrou de vêtement, Sasuke se remit debout presque avec indolence, tandis que le duo des gardiens relançait inlassablement l'offensive. Encore une fois, il parvint avec une extrême économie de gestes à les repousser, puis, semblant perdre patience, il finit par abattre à nouveau Kotetsu à ses pieds, et d'un même élan projeter d'un souple mawashigeri Izumo contre la porte de la Vérité. Le corps du gardien heurta de plein fouet la barrière de chakra, qui le repoussa aussi sec en électrocutant tout ses points de ki. Izumo heurta au sol, groggy ; il lui fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour que son regard accroche la réalité, et qu'il ne parvienne qu'à se redresser sur ses coudes.

« Vois, Izumo. »

Un frisson glacé mordit la nuque de l'interpellé, si douloureusement qu'il osa à peine relever la tête. Il esquissa pourtant un prudent coup d'œil, qui suffit amplement à confirmer ses pires craintes. Là-bas, Sasuke souriait paisiblement –mais ce n'était qu'une façade, on sentait que la résistance qui lui était opposée l'avait plongée dans une colère froide. Il empoignait fermement les cheveux de Kotetsu, lequel était à genoux juste devant lui. Le ninja déserteur lui immobilisait les jambes d'un pied, bien que ce fût une précaution inutile : l'autre était amorphe, encore sonné par la violence du coup qu'il s'était pris en plein plexus. Un filet de sang s'écoula lourdement sur son menton lorsque sa tête s'inclina de côté ; ses yeux étaient entrouverts, mais son regard était voilé, comme pensif.

« K-Ko… murmura faiblement Izumo en plissant les yeux d'inquiétude.

- Tu vois, elle ne tient pas à grand-chose. »

La voix de Sasuke se fit presque murmure tandis qu'il élevait une lenteur mesurée la lame nue et brillante comme un rayon de lune pour l'approcher de la poitrine de Kotetsu.

« Et on ne comprend sa valeur que lorsqu'on l'a perdue. »

Le cœur d'Izumo rata un battement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais seul le froissement métallique du katana s'éleva, déchirant la toile, et la chair. Le sang commença à s'écouler en longs flots le long du torse de Kotetsu. Lui non plus n'avait pas crié ; ses yeux s'étaient juste ouverts un peu plus, comme de surprise, et s'étaient fixés sur Izumo. Sasuke avait plongé son arme verticalement, derrière sa clavicule gauche. Il ôta d'un coup sec son katana, laissant le corps inerte de Kotetsu tomber lourdement dans l'eau limoneuse.

« Là… Tu comprends pourquoi je suis venu ici ? »

Sasuke leva son regard carmin vers Izumo, bien conscient que ce dernier ne prêtait plus attention à ses paroles. Le ninja gardien restait immobile, à genoux dans l'herbe froide, ses immenses yeux noirs frissonnants tandis qu'une larme seule s'écoulait, silencieusement, se frayant lentement son chemin le long de sa joue. Il comprenait. Bien sûr. Le Uchiwa rengaina son arme sans se presser, enjamba le cadavre, puis dépassa la silhouette statufiée d'Izumo. En d'autres temps, en d'autres circonstances, il se serait peut-être montré plus clément envers eux. Mais pas ce soir. Pas ce soir, non. On ne l'avait déjà que trop retenu loin de son objectif.

* * *

Rien ne nous obligeait à rester, évidement. Rien. Il n'y avait personne pour garder un œil sur nous ; personne pour nous punir si nous nous enfuyions, personne pour nous aider si nous étions en péril. Personne pour nous remplacer si nous venions à mourir. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à Ko –je sais qu'il n'aurait pas du tout aimé, mais souvent, je caressais l'idée de partir. Avec lui, bien sûr – et loin, très loin. Dans un pays peut-être encore épargné par la guerre. En traversant l'océan, s'il le fallait. Un coin tranquille pour nous deux, pour nous reposer, pour oublier. J'en rêvais, et je me réveillais ivre, les yeux pleins de chimères.  
Mais toutes ces fantaisies me renvoyaient à la forêt de Konoha, la terre où nous sommes nés. Et nous ne sommes pas partis. Quitte à rester seuls, environnés de fantômes, de ruines, des rumeurs proches d'une guerre féroce et surhumaine. Nous sommes restés là, à veiller sur ces portes anonymes. A cautionner le plus absurde et cruel des sacrifices, à accepter la mort de la dernière flamme de Konoha.  
Rien ne nous obligeait à rester. Mais je crois, finalement, que nous préférions périr sous ces murs plutôt que d'accepter une espèce de survivance de fuyards, gangrénée par les cauchemars et cet intolérable sentiment qu'est_ l'absence_.

Malheur à qui survit à un peuple tout entier. Malheur à lui.

* * *

La porte de la Vérité était donc la dernière frontière avant le temple. Sasuke leva un regard satisfait vers le haut édifice de pierre noircie par l'humidité, et dégagea d'une poussée de main l'un des débris de l'ultime enceinte qui lui barrait la route. Acculé à une montagne sinistre gravée de glyphes archaïques de kekai, d'où s'écoulaient des centaines de cascades brumeuses, le temple était orné de figures animales pleines de sérénités (principalement des cerfs, et d'autres animaux de la forêt), et semblait sur le point de s'effondrer sous le poids des lianes qui se faufilaient jusque dans des crevasses béantes témoignant de l'ancienneté de l'édifice. Il se retrouvait véritablement aux confins des terres Nara, à n'en pas douter. Il traversa une esplanade en ruine, envahie d'herbes folles et de racines d'arbres, monta un escalier vaste mais pentu qui menait aux portes principales du temple. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant les battants, un son de grelot retint son attention. Une petite paire dorée était suspendue au-dessus du linteau, frémissant au moindre souffle de vent. Sasuke leur adressa un regard acide, puis reporta son attention sur la porte –déjà prêt à l'ouvrir, ou à l'enfoncer si besoin était. L'idéogramme « Espoir » avait été peint en vert sur la porte. Mais en-dessous, des caractères avaient été creusés de façon grossière mais appliquée dans le bois :

_Le Printemps de la Jeunesse,_

_J'y crois._

_L'indomptable Volonté du Feu, _

_J'y crois._

_Aux miracles, _

_Je crois aussi._

_Pour toutes ces raisons, _

_Je crois en lui ! _

_Le Resplendissant fauve de Jade de Konoha – Rock Lee_

Sasuke en resta bouche bée. D'une main bien moins assurée qu'il l'aurait souhaitée, il effleura du bout des doigts le prénom taillé avec fierté dans le bois. Rock Lee. Jamais il n'aurait crû que les paroles fanfaronnes et absurdes de ce presque inconnu le remueraient autant. Il entendait presque sa voix débiter énergiquement ces paroles en les ponctuant de « desu » éternellement polis… Depuis combien de temps était-il mort ?

Le nukenin secoua la tête, et éloigna sa main du panneau de la porte. Ce n'était qu'une simple inscription. Il n'y avait pas le moindre sceau, pas le moindre piège dissimulé dans cette énième ouverture. Elle n'était que franche et solide.

« …Espoir, hum… »

Il ouvrit la porte presque respectueusement, et celle-ci pivota sans réticence, s'ouvrant sur un long couloir au plafond bas, qui dévalait dans les ténèbres. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers sans empressement, tenant une petite torche devant lui. Il entendait de l'eau goutter perpétuellement, et, loin-dessus de sa tête, le grondement des cascades s'écrasant sur les toits secondaires du temple. L'escalier laissa finalement placement à un couloir étroit, qui finit lui-même pas s'évaser en une sorte d'alcôve en ogive, aux frises ornées de cerfs galopants entres les arbres. Des racines s'étaient engouffrées à travers une faille de la voûte, et dessinaient des arabesques dans le vide, cherchant en vain de la terre pour y disparaître. Et, évidement, une autre porte se profilait à l'opposée. Sasuke s'approcha, non sans lâcher un soupir excédé devant ces ersatz de protections, aussi puériles qu'inefficaces. Il éleva avec mauvaise humeur son flambeau pour lire le nouvel idéogramme, et malgré lui, les traces rouges qui lui sautèrent aux yeux le pétrifièrent.

Le « Pardon ».

Et en-dessous, humblement marqué à l'encre noire, le sceau des Haruno. Sasuke se crispa, agacé comme s'il s'agissait là d'une ultime insulte par-delà la mort qu'elle lui lançait au visage, un dernier crochet de son poing inhumain.

« Sakura, idiote… »

Chassant de son esprit l'éclat absurde de ces yeux verts et accusateurs, Sasuke poussa sans ménagement la porte –elle était si lourde qu'il dû en pousser le battant à deux mains. Au-delà, le couloir était plus clair, car sur les murs les frises décoratives étaient ajourées, et laissaient s'écouler des raies de lumières qui s'entrecroisaient pieusement sur le dallage. Il se trouvait désormais sur une passerelle fermée, à en juger par le grondement devenu assourdissant des chutes d'eau, et l'humidité ambiante. Sasuke pressa le pas, la poitrine incendiée d'une colère aussi douloureuse que stérile. Qu'il était vain de maudire les morts !

* * *

Saï de Konoha n'avait jamais connu ni joie, ni même tristesse. Du moins, pas comme nous nous le ressentons « naturellement », m'avait-on dit. Mais comment oublier… ? Quelques minutes seulement avant de mourir, il a dit…Il m'a dit, comme ça, dans un murmure à la fois interloqué et douloureux…que jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal au cœur – et je me souviens comme il serrait sa main sur sa poitrine tout en parlant. Il m'a dit que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il éprouvait un intense regret au souvenir de son frère, et qu'en fait, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'était être avec lui, un peu plus. « Juste un peu plus ». Ah, si seulement je pouvais oublier ! Non, ce ne sont pas ces mots-là qui m'ont hantés – je connaissais déjà son histoire à peu de choses près ; non, le pire, c'est qu'après…Je ne sais pas, il a eu ce sourire, un sourire torturé, et il a pleuré. En disant qu'il était heureux de ressentir ça. Qu'il se sentait vivant, et qu'il avait de l'espoir. Il est mort le sourire aux lèvres.

J'étais jaloux de Naruto, pour qui il nourrissait une sincère mais discrète admiration. Naruto… Ah ! Partout où son regard se posait, il changeait quelque chose pour le mieux. Il sauvait les gens à la seule force de ses grands yeux bleus. J'étais jaloux. Et admiratif, moi aussi. Après tout, si mon petit frère est encore en vie, c'est à lui que le dois. Il l'a sauvé, deux fois. Là où moi j'avais échoué lamentablement –non, là où je n'avais rien tenté, jamais. Il a aussi fait renaître l'âme de Saï, mon frère d'arme. Et moi, j'ai juste recueilli son dernier souffle. C'est à ce moment précis, quand Saï est mort, que j'ai aussi compris ce qu'était ma plus grande souffrance. Je ne voulais pas mourir avec les mêmes regrets, je ne voulais pas perdre mon frère, ou ma sœur, perdre un autre ami, et y perdre mon âme. J'ai compris que moi aussi, finalement, je voulais vivre. _Juste un peu plus_.

* * *

Amour.

Sasuke ne parvint pas à retenir un rictus de colère noire. Son regard se durcit, ses mâchoires se crispèrent tandis que ses mains blanchissaient sur la garde de son katana.

Amour.

Ce n'était qu'un mot. Et cet idéogramme, en faux et en courbes minces d'un rouge caillé, qui s'étalait, immense et monstrueux, sur les cinq mètres de hauteur de ce mur d'impasse…ce n'était qu'un mot de plus, un autre mot dénué de sens sur un autre obstacle à briser. Un mot, une rêverie de poète, et rien que cela.

L'Amour.

Il n'existait pas. Sasuke se le martela avec férocité, se faisant violence pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Cette expédition était nettement plus éprouvante qu'il ne l'avait imaginée – moralement, du moins. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, dans cette impasse marquée en lettres de feu, insolente, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il en oubliait presque son objectif, le but qu'il s'était fixé ; comme brume au soleil il disparaissait derrière la foule d'émotions contradictoires que ces stupides portes avaient soulevées en lui. Il ne savait plus s'il était en colère, juste indigné, ou plus profondément vexé par ces glyphes tourmenteurs... Et s'il avait plus envie de continuer que de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Amour.

« Gaara du Désert… ! siffla-t-il en brandissant son arme de l'avant comme pour défier ce mur de sable compact. Comment oses-tu… »

Marquer en si grandes lettres quelque chose dont il ignorait tout. L'afficher avec arrogance sur ce mur de la trahison, comme si c'était _par amour_ qu'il se trouvait érigé là. C'était d'une ironie fielleuse, d'une écœurante suffisance. N'en pouvant plus, le Uchiwa chargea subitement le mur de sable avec sa légendaire rapidité, brandissant sa lame parcourue d'un bruissant frisson électrique. Une entaille fut taillée dans le sable, mais, retombant genoux ployés au sol, Sasuke reprit son assaut de plus belle, tailladant avec une vivacité teintée de hargne le mur de sable.

Il finit par s'arrêter, le souffle court. Une brèche s'était taillée dans l'épaisseur du mur, mais il ne fut pas surpris de voir le sable répandu au sol se mettre à bouger, puis à s'élever paresseusement dans les airs. Les débris s'agglomérèrent lentement, jusqu'à former un globe lisse qui devint progressivement blanc. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, et se figea lorsque la petite sphère se révulsa, révélant la présence d'un iris vert d'eau dépourvu de pupille. Le nukenin haussa les sourcils, d'abord interloqué, puis lança à tout hasard :

« Tu peux donc me voir, Gaara du Désert ? »

L'œil ne bougea pas, comme trop occupé à le jauger. Sasuke tiqua. Il se mettait déjà en garde pour attaquer lorsqu'une voix, inhumaine d'être trop crissante, sembla s'élever du mur de sable lui-même. Tout le temple sembla résonner :

« Uchiwa Sasuke ? »

L'interpellé s'immobilisa, et esquissa un sourire acide.

« En personne.

- ...Je ne pensais pas te voir ici un jour.

- Et moi donc.

- ... Tu ne passeras pas, sache-le. Retourne d'où tu viens. »

Sasuke haussa le menton et éclata d'un rire froid, avant de laisser son regard carmin retomber sur le mur.

« Tu dois savoir que je ne renoncerai pas.

- ...En effet, concéda la voix désincarnée après un temps de silence. Mais, Uchiwa Sasuke, je te demande d'essayer de comprendre ce choix.

- Je ne veux pas le comprendre, rétorqua agressivement le brun.

- C'était son désir.

- Etait-ce le tien aussi ?! »

Le mur se tut, et l'œil recula pour se fondre dans le sable. Sasuke, emporté par la colère, se retint de justesse de ne pas l'attaquer derechef ; mais non, pas tout de suite : il voulait savoir avant tout. Des frissons électriques parcoururent la brèche lorsque la masse mouvante tenta de se résorber, et le tout s'immobilisa.

« …Non. J'étais contre.

- Alors laisse-moi passer, siffla-t-il.

- Uchiwa Sasuke…je ne respecte que _ses_ désirs. Néanmoins…Il m'a aussi demandé de ne pas te tuer. »

Le déserteur eut un rire aussi bref que féroce. Comme si le Kazekage était encore capable de représenter un quelconque danger pour lui ! Ce n'était plus qu'un roi sans royaume, un ninja sans éclat, un nomade qui peinait à sauver ce qui restait de son peuple et de ceux qui fuyaient leurs pays déjà détruits. Même si son clone de sable l'avait certainement alerté de sa présence dans le temple, Sasuke n'avait pas à craindre de lui des représailles en personne…Tous savaient le Kazekage aux yeux d'aube grandement affaibli, et condamné à se terrer dans son désert.

« …Je sais que tu ne viendras pas, Gaara, murmura Sasuke en faisant jouer sa lame dans sa main. Tu ne risqueras pas la vie de ton peuple pour un souvenir, n'est-ce pas …? »

Encore une fois, il fallut un temps pour que la voix lointaine de Gaara réponde, comme si chaque répartie le laissait songeur, ou stupéfait.

« A moins, poursuivit subitement le shinobi d'un ton plus bas encore, que ton souhait soit de me voir passer… ?

- Mon souhait est de te voir mort, Uchiwa Sasuke, rétorqua la voix froide de Gaara, tandis que le mur de sable esquissait une lente circonvolution. Et à tes suppositions, je ne répondrai qu'une seule chose. Je l'aime. »

Sasuke sembla alors se hérisser de colère. Ces derniers mots avaient résonné avec trop de violence dans le temple, faisant vibrer d'un écho blessant l'idéogramme toujours présent sur la façade. Sa lame tournoya une fois dans sa main, et il fléchit les jambes, prêt à défier ce mur devant lequel il ne s'était que trop attardé. Il parut cependant marquer une pause, abaissa insensiblement sa main armée, et marmonna comme pour lui-même :

« Moi aussi. C'est bien là notre problème. »

La seconde suivante, son regard couleur d'incendie se leva avec agressivité vers le rempart de sable. Il chargea. Mais au même instant le mur brisa son mouvement indolent pour fondre dans un sifflement suraigu sur Sasuke. L'air vibra intensément lorsque la lame du Uchiwa heurta la masse gigantesque condensée en une seule lance de sable, et canalisa à grand peine la violence inouïe de l'impact. Sasuke recula sur plusieurs mètres, et ne réussit qu'au prix d'un effort douloureux à abaisser complètement son katana, et à briser la charge de sable en deux. Mais il n'en avait pas terminé pour autant ; alors qu'il était essoufflé, les bras meurtris par la résistance frontale qu'il avait opposée par une assurance aveuglée de colère, le sable se rassembla pour former la silhouette altière du Kazekage, en demi-teinte ocre et noire. Le clone abaissa son regard sévère sur lui, et, gardant les bras croisés sur son torse, il fit d'une voix lente :

« Regarde-moi, Uchiwa Sasuke. »

Ce dernier inspira un grand coup, leva la tête en même temps qu'il brandissait vivement son arme pour frapper le clone. Gaara stoppa à pleines mains la lame, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réplique. Ils restèrent de longues secondes immobiles, à se neutraliser mutuellement sans se lâcher du regard. Le clone sablonneux inclina le menton, et continua d'un ton égal :

« Il m'a appris à espérer. C'est uniquement pour cela que je ne t'arrêterai pas cette fois…Mais donne-nous tort…non, donne-moi donc une seule raison de penser que ma décision a été mauvaise, et je viendrai te tuer. Regarde-moi bien, Uchiwa Sasuke : regarde le visage de ton ennemi.»

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent sensiblement, seul signe de son incrédulité et de sa surprise. Soudainement, Gaara renforça sa prise sur la lame de son épée, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se brise en plusieurs morceaux. Puis, tout aussi brusquement, le sable céda et le clone se désagrégea. En l'espace de quelques secondes d'une violence tempête, le temple fut vidé de la présence de Gaara. Et le mur laissait désormais place à une immense ouverture taillée grossièrement dans la pierre moussue du temple. Le nukenin, encore sous le coup de sa stupeur, leva lentement les yeux. Il avait le souffle court, son cœur pulsait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Et des mots revenaient dans son esprit, mordants de non-sens, ou d'une signification qui lui échappait à jamais. Sacrifice, Vérité, Justice, Paix, Liberté, Pardon. Amour. Espoir.

Il se redressa lentement, lâcha là son arme brisée, qui tomba à ses pieds dans un tintement métallique larmoyant. Encore une fois, l'idée de s'enfuir le caressa un bref instant. Mais il ne devait pas avoir fait tout cela pour rien, pour reculer maintenant qu'il était enfin à sa portée. Il avait sa vengeance à mener, jusqu'au bout. Sasuke déglutit faiblement ; ses lèvres se décollèrent l'une de l'autre, hésitantes, et il inspira profondément, difficilement. Et dans son murmure exhalé, un prénom, simple, ténu, murmuré comme une prière, s'éleva dans le silence meurtrier du temple :

« Naruto… »

* * *

_« Qu'est-ce que tu vois, là-bas ?_

_- Du sable. Le désert._

_- C'est tout ?_

_- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vois d'autre ?_

_- Le Printemps ! Je vois le Printemps qui revient ! »_

* * *

Une goutte d'eau glissait le long des reliefs poisseux d'une antique voûte de pierre ; elle était tombée, portée par la fureur sereine des cascades qui bénissaient continuellement le temple. Elle erra alors sur les corps des cerfs, les feuilles de lierre, les silhouettes de kami archaïques dansant au cœur des bois sacrés. La goutte d'eau finit par perler au bord d'une faille dans la pierre ouvragée. Un puits de lumière. Des rayons d'un blanc mousseux s'écoulaient comme un torrent d'impalpable, dispensant leur lumière sur le cloître fermé. Une goutte, puis une autre, et encore une autre tombèrent, se déformèrent dans le vide baigné d'éclat. Transfigurée en diamant minuscule, elle finit par heurter le crâne d'un homme. Elle se mêla à ses cheveux déjà humides, s'écoula encore jusqu'à se perdre à l'extrémité d'une mèche. Un temps, comme une hésitation, et la goutte tomba encore.

A quinze mètres de là, immobilisé à l'entrée de la vaste salle de méditation, Sasuke tâchait de ne pas trembler.

Cela faisait si longtemps…

Le ninja dont les yeux étaient redevenus noirs et doux s'avança à pas lents, tandis que sa gorge se nouait d'une implacable émotion. Il avisa rapidement les alentours, plongés dans une pénombre moite si l'on exceptait l'exact centre du cloître, où tombait une colonne de lumière brumeuse ; il faisait froid, ici. Sasuke s'arrêta. Et quel silence… ! Il plissa les lèvres, les mordit pensivement, puis finit par articuler d'une voix qu'il aurait souhaitée plus assurée :

« Naruto ! »

Silence.

Sasuke le dévisagea, avide. Il était là, dans la lumière, assis en tailleur. Il avait un corps d'adulte, ses cheveux étaient détrempés et tombaient, trop longs et blancs d'être trop éclairés, autour de son visage incliné. Il était torse nu, et ses mains reposaient mollement sur ses genoux, paumes vers le sol. Il voyait d'ici, à la faveur des ombres mouvantes, sa poitrine se soulever sous un souffle profond et calme. Son ventre était marqué d'un sceau rouge dont les multiples verrous s'étendaient ainsi sur la quasi-totalité de son abdomen. Ses épaules étaient recouvertes d'un long manteau humide, fait d'un tissu léger et blanc, dont les pans rouges figurant des flammes formaient un cercle parfait autour de lui. Quand au sol sur lequel il était assis, il était creusé d'un nombre considérable de cercles, de sceaux et de clefs puissants. Et patiemment, une après l'autre, des gouttes tombées du puits de lumière s'échouaient sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Naruto ! » répéta-t-il, sans pour autant oser s'approcher davantage.

Le blond bougea légèrement le menton, mais ne leva pas son visage vers l'intrus. Comme s'il n'avait pas vu le mur se dérober, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Pourtant, Sasuke vit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, et lâcher sur un ton rêveur :

« Sasuke… »

Le Uchiwa frémit. Il s'était longuement imaginé son intrusion dans le temple, la façon dont l'aurait accueilli son ancien coéquipier. Il avait imaginé –rêvé- de dantesques affrontements, ou d'une simple boutade, d'une colère justifiée, d'un flot d'injures et aussi de menaces ponctuées de « dattebayo » ulcérés. Et, au plus profond de ces chimères, lorsque les rêves deviennent sincères, peut-être –_peut-être_ – un sourire. Mais là ? Cet infime mouvement de tête, ce nom murmuré sans surprise ni haine, ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Ce n'était pas Naruto.

Sasuke soupira, et s'approcha encore. Il ne s'arrêta qu'au bord du premier sceau ninja, rouge et épais. Il le voyait mieux, et il se trouvait bien incapable de détacher son regard de lui –trop attentif, trop avide d'un signe de reconnaissance, trop curieux de ces menus détails physiques nouveaux ou changés, ou semblables, qui le renvoyaient à leur dernière, et si lointaine rencontre. Le Uchiwa posa un genou au sol, et reprit d'un ton neutre :

« Naruto, comment te sens-tu ? »

Il décela un sourire sur ce visage toujours incliné.

« Comme mort. Est-ce que je suis mort, Sasuke ?

- ...Non, murmura-t-il faiblement, complètement désarçonné par cette réponse. Non, évidemment.

- Alors pourquoi tu es là ? fit-il doucement, avec une inflexion de voix presque juvénile. Ah, je sais ! Je suis en train de dormir…

- Non, ce n'est pas un rêve. Je suis venu te chercher.

- Tu dis ça tout le temps, rétorqua sans chaleur Naruto, quoiqu'apparemment amusé. Je sais que je rêve. Sakura-chan est là. »

Il leva soudainement la tête, mais sans regarder Sasuke. Il fixait un point invisible sur sa gauche, un grand sourire griffé sur son visage exténué. Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement ; cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ces yeux bleus immenses. Et qu'ils étaient ternes, pourtant… !

« Tu vois ? Il y a aussi Gros-sourcils, Iruka et Kakashi, ero-sennin, Shikamaru, Hinata-chan, Kiba, Shino… »

Le blond égrenait toujours plus de prénoms, son regard couleur de ciel semblant d'arrêter sur des points précis dans sa longue énumération. Et Sasuke le regardait, mortifié.

« Arrête…

-...Neji…et le vieux Sandaime…

- Arrête ! s'écria agressivement le Uchiwa, la nuque hérissée de frisson. Il n'y a que nous deux, ici ! Nous deux, nous sommes vivants, _nous_ ! »

Naruto s'était tut soudainement, et tout son corps s'était figé. Il tourna lentement la tête, et son regard accrocha celui de Sasuke. Il parut surpris, comme s'il se rendait seulement compte de sa présence. De trop longues mèches voilaient son front mouillé, et c'est à travers ces rets dorés qu'il le fixait muettement.

« …Je suis vraiment venu te chercher, Naruto.

- Non, répondit simplement le blond du bout des lèvres. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Pourquoi tu ferais ça « vraiment » ?

- Ta place n'est pas ici, à croupir dans un temple reculé, s'enhardit le Uchiwa en crispant ses mains sur ses genoux. C'était une décision injuste, un crime supplémentaire de Konoha ! »

Naruto le regarda longuement, avec une esquisse de sourire au coin de la bouche. Il inclina cependant la tête, et répondit d'une voix étouffée :

« Idiot. C'est moi qui l'ai voulu.

- C'est toi l'idiot, siffla amèrement Sasuke. Ta réclusion ne sert à rien.

- Ici, fit brusquement le jinchuuriki avant de se radoucir, ici…je me sens bien. Je ne ferai de mal à personne. Plus jamais. Je ne veux pas partir.

- Pourtant tu rêves de moi venant te délivrer, murmura Sasuke. Non ?

- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

- ... Ces sceaux sont trop lourds. Ils te tuent à petit feu.

- On m'avait prévenu.

- C'est ça que tu veux, rester dans le noir jusqu'à ta mort ? Sais-tu seulement ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur ?!

- Oui, je sais, murmura faiblement Naruto, semblant fermer les yeux. Je les entends crier. Je sens le parfum du sang. Je perçois la douleur... Ici, je suis bien. Je n'ajouterai pas le démon renard aux malheurs de ce monde.

- Idiot ! »

Sasuke s'en voulut aussitôt de laisser sa frustration s'exprimer si franchement. Il vit Naruto relever lentement la tête vers lui, et fut choqué de voir son visage marqué d'une détresse et d'une peine immense. N'en supportant pas la vue plus d'une seconde, il baissa à son tour les yeux, terrifié. Naruto parla :

« Oui, je suis un idiot. J'ai pensé être maître de moi-même, maître de ce monstre dans ma chair, et au final…J'ai tué Hinata-chan. Iruka-sensei aussi. Kiba a perdu sa sœur, Lee son maître…Tu le sais, non ? Sasuke ? Tu sais que je les ai tués ?

- ...Oui, je…sais.

- Quand je me suis réveillé, quand j'ai pu le contenir, j'ai vu…Elle était là…»

Sasuke, les yeux obstinément baissés au sol, entendit la voix de son ami se briser. Il n'imaginait que trop bien les larmes gorgées de lumière rouler le long de ses joues ; il baissa la tête un peu plus, et ferma les paupières avec force.

« …Elle était…Et Lee, il m'a regardé…je ne savais pas encore, j'étais juste bêtement heureux qu'il soit là. Et il m'a tendu la main, il n'a rien dit. Son maître était mort, je l'avais tué, mais Lee n'a rien dit. RIEN ! »

Ce dernier mot presque hurlé d'une voix rauque sembla activer le cercle le plus proche de Naruto. Ce dernier se figea, comme électrisé par les frissons lumineux qui avaient parcouru le sceau jusqu'à lui, et ses muscles se détendirent tout à fait. Amorphe, il laissa ses larmes s'écouler encore un peu, en silence, puis il murmura d'un ton exténué :

« …Plus jamais, Sasuke… Plus jamais.»

* * *

_Autrefois le ciel souriait à la Terre_

_Ô Terre des forêts et des ombres,_

_Que j'ai attendu sous les lourdes frondaisons,_

_De voir le sourire du grand voyageur…_

_J'ai empoigné des étoiles et elles se sont cassées entre mes mains…_

_Ah, que j'ai pleuré sur ces morceaux de lumière !_

_Sous les sombres frondaisons j'attends son pardon,_

_Ô Ciel rêveur que j'ai blessé, et qui ne sourit plus ! _

* * *

« Yomotsu Hirasaka »

Naruto cligna des yeux, étonné, et regarda autour de lui. Le cloître s'était fondu en une huileuse obscurité, d'où seule se détachait la silhouette redressée de Sasuke. Sa peau était tellement blanche, comparée aux pures ténèbres qui l'environnaient, qu'elle semblait briller du même éclat diaphane que la Lune.

« Sasuke ? »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu la Lune. Tout juste quelques étoiles, parfois. Et cet aveuglant orbe bleu, le jour. Qu'elle était belle, la Lune.

« Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Il inclina légèrement la tête, sans répondre. De son visage noyé d'une clarté indéfinissable, seuls ses yeux, larges et noirs, se détachaient avec une troublante netteté. Il fixa Naruto un bref instant, puis consentit à parler :

« Yomotsu Hirasaka…c'est le genjutsu que j'ai créé pour toi. Pour te sortir d'ici. »

Le Jinchuuriki frémit, et esquissa un mouvement de recul ralenti par l'effroi. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, chercha stupidement un ancrage à la réalité en tâtonnant autour de lui. Il ne sentit que le tissu gorgé d'eau de son manteau d'ermite sous ses doigts. Le reste de l'univers semblait s'être converti en une sorte de velours mou et incolore. Naruto ferma les yeux, gagné par l'angoisse. Il murmura précipitamment :

« Sasuke, non ! Non ! S'il te plaît ! »

Le Uchiwa soupira. Sans prêter attention à la voix cassée du captif, il exécuta quelques signes de ninjutsu avec patience, puis souffla une incantation à voix basse. L'atmosphère sombre se dilua, laissant place à des traces d'un jaune terne, sulfureuses, puis à un sol indistinctement sombre, et, derrière Sasuke, la silhouette sinistre d'une fontaine aux eaux jaunes.

« Naruto… commença-t-il doucement, en tentant de l'approcher. Viens… Suis-moi. »

La main qu'il tendait vers Naruto fut repoussée d'un geste vif, et les yeux bleus –immenses- se levèrent vers lui avec une sorte de férocité mâtinée de désespoir.

« Je ne veux pas partir ! Je ne veux pas recommencer, je…

- _Je_ serai tout ce qu'il te faut, cracha Sasuke d'un ton abrupt en empoignant le poignet de Naruto. Je serai ton temple et tes sceaux. Avec moi, jamais Kyubi ne refera surface, tu comprends ?! Tu as le _droit_ d'être libre ! »

Sasuke ne lâcha pas la main de son ancien coéquipier, affrontant le bleu étiolé de son regard, et la peur qui s'y lisait, et la tristesse, et toutes ces silhouettes anonymes qui défilaient pour l'éternité derrière ses prunelles. Naruto finit par se calmer. Il se contenta de l'observer muettement, cette Lune menteuse qui lui manquait tellement. Ses coudes heurtèrent sans bruit le « sol », et il continua de fixer l'homme qui se tenait à genoux devant lui.

« …Nous, reprit faiblement le Uchiwa. Nous sommes… aux portes de l'Enfer, à présent. Tel est le pouvoir du Yomotsu Hirasaka. Tout le système de protection du temple est inopérant, car nous sommes…ailleurs.

- Morts. Nous sommes morts. Depuis le début !

- Ca suffit ! Lève-toi, viens. L'eau de la fontaine te libérera définitivement de l'emprise des sceaux. »

Naruto refusa de bouger, et détourna douloureusement sa joue lorsque Sasuke lui tendit à nouveau la main. Ce dernier, irrité, se leva d'un bond et se dirigea seul vers la fontaine. Il esquissa quelques signes de ses mains, puis un filet d'eau, comme libéré des prises de l'apesanteur s'éleva en gouttes flageolantes. Naruto, quoique fermement prostré là où on l'avait laissé, leva un regard inquiet vers ces perles d'or fumé. Sasuke finit par se tourner vers lui, une main levée au-dessus de laquelle flottait l'eau des morts.

« Naruto…

- La Lune est une menteuse.

- Quoi ?

- Tu mens, Sasuke, reprit d'une voix plus forte le Jinchuuriki. Tu ne peux pas être venu pour moi, tu ne vas pas m'aider, ni me libérer. J'ai raison, non ?

- Naruto…

- Tu vas utiliser Kyuubi pour poursuivre ta vengeance, gémit-il en se tenant le ventre à deux mains. C'est tout. C'est tout.

- C'est faux.

- Je ne veux pas sortir d'ici, je ne veux pas…laisser la moindre chance au Renard de fouler encore le sol de Konoha. _Jamais plus_ ! »

Il y eut un souffle d'air frais sur le visage de Naruto. Il battit des cils, interloqué, et leva les yeux pour croiser ceux, trop proches, de Sasuke. Une main agrippa sa gorge et l'obligea d'une poussée rude à se coucher tout à fait sur le dos. Le regard du Uchiwa était dur, indéchiffrable d'être trop noir. Sa peau restait lumineuse, comme la Lune, et froide, comme ses rayons.

« Je te sortirai de là, articula patiemment Sasuke en abaissant un peu sa main porteuse de l'eau jaune. Même si je dois te briser les bras, et les jambes, tu ne retourneras jamais ici. C'est compris, Naruto ? »

Ils se fixèrent. Et c'était comme s'ils entendaient dans le froufrou de l'eau de la fontaine un écho du vacarme des cascades de la Vallée de la Fin. Naruto plissa les yeux, comme s'il souffrait, puis détourna son regard de côté.

« …C'est… vrai ?

- Tu refuses toujours de me croire ?

- …

- Dis-toi…que c'est Gaara du Désert qui m'envoie. »

Naruto ne le regarda pas. Il continua de contempler le néant de l'Enfer sur sa droite, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Pourtant, Sasuke vit ses lèvres former silencieusement « Gaara », puis il sentit sous lui le corps du Jinchuuriki se détendre sensiblement. Le Uchiwa resta quelques secondes pétrifié par une pique inattendue de frustration teintée –plus qu'il ne le souhaitait- de jalousie. Il abaissa encore sa main, et libéra de l'autre la gorge de Naruto pour aller écarter les pans du manteau qui s'étaient collés à son ventre. Une fois le complexe réseau de sceaux mis à nu, il posa ses deux mains à plat sur sa peau. L'eau ambrée s'écoula alors sur le nombril de Naruto, lui arrachant des frissons incontrôlables. Sasuke consolida son appui, puis siffla une série d'incantation d'une voix aussi grave que concentrée. Naruto, immobile, fronça les sourcils mais s'obstina à regarder ailleurs. A se perdre dans ses pensées, et les souvenirs qui brûlaient en même temps que sa peau sous les doigts de Sasuke.

Gaara.

Sasuke.

Haku.

Tant d'autres noms…

_« Le pire…c'est de se rendre compte que l'on est utile à personne. »_

_« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, perdre une famille. Tu n'en as jamais eu ! »_

_« Naruto-kun, faisons de notre mieux. Konoha aussi aura son printemps, il renaîtra ! »_

_« Si je te suppliais de ne pas le faire, est-ce que tu t'arrêterais ? »_

_« Arrête…gamin, ça suffit comme ça… »_

_« A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes rivaux, Naruto-niichan. »_

_« Sauve mon frère, s'il te plaît. Sauve-le. »_

_« Tu as de meilleurs yeux que moi, Naruto. »_

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux bleus, ternes, qui dévisagèrent les ténèbres impénétrables de l'Enfer comme dans l'espoir d'y reconnaître quelqu'un.

Sur son ventre se dessinaient désormais les trois gouttes du sharingan originel. Et Sasuke avait les mains qui tremblaient, brûlées et ensanglantées ; mais il était calme, et l'air tellement satisfait que son jutsu ait fonctionné. Il souriait, un regard un peu fou fixé sur ses mains déformées par les glyphes sacrés taillés dans sa chair. Et lorsqu'il abaissa ses yeux vers Naruto, son sourire s'estompa, perdit en laideur, puis redevint la ligne à l'insoupçonnable douceur qui le caractérisait autrefois.

Sasuke…

_« Tu as toujours été…mon meilleur ami. »_

* * *

Izumo rejeta la tête en arrière avec violence, sa gorge déployée dans un hurlement terrible. Son crâne heurta l'herbe molle, et tout son corps se cabra tandis qu'un nouveau cri aux accents désespérés fusait, plus puissant encore, plus accablé, puis s'éteignait au bord de ses lèvres sèches en un long sanglot piteux.

« IZUMO ! Arrête ! »

Des mains agrippèrent ses épaules, tâchant de clouer au sol le shinobi incontrôlable, qui ne cessait de s'agiter et de fuir avec une horreur viscérale les contacts qu'il ne voyait plus venir. Izumo tenta de se rouler de côté, hurlant encore, mais une plus forte pression sur son torse l'empêcha de changer de position. Ses yeux noirs, grands ouverts, étaient baignés de larmes qui l'aveuglaient complètement. Elles s'écoulèrent, fugitives, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux avec force. Il éleva son menton en laissant échapper une plainte éplorée, puis articula dans un sanglot :

« K…Kotetsu… !

- Je suis là ! Là, devant toi !! Izumo, regarde-moi ! »

Kotetsu pleurait, lui aussi. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un pleur au coin de l'œil, une brûlure lancinante de ses rétines ; mais il pleurait de peur, et c'était pire que tout. Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, son ami fixait le vide, en pleurant silencieusement. Dès qu'il l'avait appelé, Izumo avait commencé à s'agiter, et à présent, il lui était presque impossible de le maîtriser. L'incompréhension et la crainte lui broyaient le cœur. Izumo ne le voyait pas, il ne l'écoutait pas. Pour lui, il était…mort.

« Izumo ! Je t'en prie ! »

Le shinobi allongé au sol s'était mis à sangloter sans retenue, comme seuls pleurent ceux qui se savent seuls, ou ceux qui n'en n'ont plus rien à faire. Luttant contre ce spectacle qui lui était inexplicablement intolérable, Kotetsu encadra son visage de ses mains, essayant une fois encore de rencontrer son regard. Mais les prunelles noires restaient hagardes.

« Kotetsu…Ko… !

- Je suis là !

- …Ko… ! »

Une nouvelle poussée de violence imprégna le visage d'Izumo d'un rictus de détresse indicible, et son corps se redressa, frappant en pleine poitrine Kotetsu qui parvint de justesse à ne pas tomber bêtement en arrière. Ce dernier, paniqué, tendit ses bras avec vigueur et ceintura son compagnon contre son torse, lui ôtant toute possibilité de ruade.

« Izumo ! siffla-t-il à l'oreille de son ami. Izumo, écoute-moi, je suis là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Mais il ne donna aucun signe d'entendement, ne cessant de gesticuler en sanglotant bruyamment. Au bout d'une longue minute, le shinobi sembla se calmer, ou plutôt, s'enlisa dans une apathie presque aussi inquiétante que sa fureur. Sa joue s'échoua dans la masse de cheveux noirs de Kotetsu, et il sembla regarder au loin, vers les murs détruits, ou delà, vers l'ombre des forêts, ou plus loin encore, là où la vue se meure.

« Ko, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir éreinté. On avait dit qu'on ne se quitterait pas, imbécile. Imbécile…tu me laisses tout seul. Je te déteste. »

Le cœur glacé d'effroi, l'interpellé resserra son étreinte devenue inutile, et une larme incandescente balafra sa joue.

« Non, bredouilla-t-il en caressant le dos de son ami. Ne dis pas ça. Je ne suis pas mort… !

- …

- Izumo… ! implora Kotetsu d'une voix cassée, mais sans trouver la force de poursuivre.

- …_J'ai…empoigné des étoiles et… elles se sont cassées entre mes mains_… »

Izumo chantait. Sa voix était éraillée, maladroite, et les mots peinaient à sortir de sa gorge. Il se tut, et Kotetsu grimaça de douleur. Il inclina la tête, lentement, puis osa reprendre la parole –même s'il savait qu'il ne l'entendait plus, même si...

« Et qui te dis que tu ne t'es pas blessé en les cassant, toi aussi ? Hum ? …Tu sais que je déteste cette chanson, Izumo... »

Le shinobi releva un regard dur, mais tout aussi malheureux, vers les portes brisées qui laissaient libre passage jusqu'au temple des anciens moines Nara. Le soir tombait déjà, chaud et indifférent. Des lucioles émergeaient peu à peu d'entres les herbes d'eau, paisibles elles aussi, alors que l'univers entier aurait dû se taire, s'enfuir, se terrer dans le néant, par respect pour le calvaire d'Izumo.

Ce dernier remua un peu contre son torse, sans plus parler. Il était en train de mourir, peut-être. Kotetsu chassa difficilement cette pensée, le regard chevillé vers la silhouette noircie du temple aux cascades. Il sentait un mouvement, mais ses yeux refusaient d'y voir plus clair. Au bout de quelques instants, il les vit. D'abord Naruto, à cause de ses cheveux blonds, et de sa peau humide qui luisait sous l'éclat roux de la Lune montante. Il marchait, ou plutôt chancelait aux côtés de Sasuke. Lui, il avançait d'un pas décidé, quoique manifestement épuisé. Ils se tenaient par la main, comme des enfants ; comme les gamins qu'il avait vus autrefois sur les bancs de l'Académie, occupés à écouter Iruka. Comme c'était loin. Aujourd'hui ils étaient considérés comme les pires criminels foulant encore le sol de la Terre, rien de moins. Et Iruka était mort. Kotetsu sentit son cœur se serrer ; de nostalgie, de rancœur ou de haine, il ne savait pas. Naruto avait cédé. Sasuke avait triomphé. La mort d'Iruka n'avait pas servie de leçon.

« Vous…murmura-t-il faiblement, avec toute la férocité dont il était encore capable. Arrêtez-vous. »

Contre toute attente, les deux plus jeunes ninjas obtempérèrent, stoppant leur marche sur les fondations délabrées de la porte de la Vérité. Sasuke le scrutait, l'air neutre, tandis que Naruto promenait déjà son regard terne et fuyant sur le corps inerte d'Izumo.

« Du calme, Kotetsu, lança le Uchiwa avec gravité. Te mettre en travers de notre route est inutile.

- Qu'as-tu fait à Izumo ?! cracha avec un regain de fureur le shinobi.

- Un…genjutsu, admit-t-il en détournant vaguement le regard. _Tsukuyomi_. Je peux l'en délivrer, maintenant. »

Naruto avait ouvert de grands yeux lorsque Sasuke avait évoqué les Arcanes Lunaires d'Itachi, et esquissa un mouvement de recul farouche. L'autre raffermit sa prise sur sa main, et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin, sans pour autant lui adresser un regard.

« Je suis désolé, Kotetsu. Vraiment.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire.

- Kotetsu ? » murmura Naruto avec une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le ninja gardien coula un regard fauve sur le Jinchuuriki.

« Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Plus du tout, à présent.

- Tu vivras, pourtant, intervint Sasuke d'une voix profonde. Konoha a besoin de vous deux. »

Il fit un signe d'une main en fermant les yeux. Aussitôt, le corps d'Izumo fut pris d'un frisson, puis devint tout à fait amorphe dans les bras de Kotetsu. Ce dernier blêmit à vue d'œil, et s'empressa de vérifier le pouls de son coéquipier.

« Il est inconscient, reprit le Uchiwa. Il oubliera son illusion au réveil. Maintenant, Kotetsu, tu dois choisir pour lui, et pour toi : veux-tu nous suivre ? »

Le gardien leva un regard interloqué vers Sasuke, sans comprendre, mais bien trop méfiant pour s'interroger davantage. Naruto, vêtu de son manteau blanc d'ermite, avait levé la tête vers le ciel, et semblait s'être perdu dans la contemplation effarée de la Lune.

« Naruto et moi, poursuivit calmement le ninja déserteur, nous comptons marcher sur les pas du Premier Hokage. Nous rebâtirons Konoha.

- Que…

- Kurenai et son fils ne sont pas très loin d'ici, le coupa Sasuke sans brusquerie. Je sais où se trouvent Genma et Konohamaru. Les autres survivants reviendront, petit à petit, j'en suis convaincu. »

Kotetsu les dévisagea, muet d'étonnement. Sasuke, stoïque et anxieux, et Naruto, contemplatif. La Lune et le Soleil. Il frissonna, et baissa les yeux vers Izumo. Son visage baigné de larmes était reposé ; cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dormir si profondément. Il se plongea dans un mutisme pensif, et durant un long laps de temps son seul geste fut de lever la main pour repousser la mèche de l'œil droit d'Izumo.

« Alors, Kotetsu-san ? »

Naruto recommençait à sourire, un peu. Le shinobi gardien l'observa, confus, puis finit par lui rendre une ombre de sourire, à la fois amer et résigné. Cette chanson n'était pas si horrible que ça, finalement.

« Je viens. »

* * *

_L'Espoir ne meurt pas. L'Espoir est une idée, et comme toutes les idées elle est à l'épreuve des armes et de la haine qu'on lui voue. J'ai cependant pensé, à un moment, que si Lee était mort l'Espoir n'avait plus tellement de sens, puisqu'il venait de perdre son incarnation terrestre. Mais ça existe. J'y crois. Comme eux, qui me suivent dans le désert, sans maisons, sans familles, exposés à tous les dangers de la guerre. Comme Kankuro, comme Temari, qui me sont sans aucun doute bien plus précieux que le pays et la noblesse que j'ai perdus. S'ils leur reste de l'Espoir, je les aiderai, tous, à concrétiser leur rêve de paix. J'ai de l'Espoir. Je crois en l'amitié, en cette lueur étrange dans les yeux de Naruto lorsqu'il m'a demandé de ne jamais en vouloir à Sasuke, quoiqu'il fasse. Je sais qu'ils reviendront, maintenant, ou plus tard, ou dans une autre vie. La paix reviendra avec eux._

Gaara ouvrit lentement les yeux, rompant le signe ninja qui l'avait tenu immobile et silencieux de longues minutes. L'air calme, il défit les longs linges blancs qui couvraient sa tête, et les laissa retomber en écharpes sur ses épaules avant de secouer machinalement sa chevelure flamboyante.

« Que s'est-il passé, mon frère ? »

Kankuro le fixait, intrigué par une telle nonchalance alors que, presque une heure auparavant, son humeur irascible avait fait fuir tous ses plus proches conseillers. Vêtu lui aussi en lourds vêtements de nomades, Kankuro était à demi couché sur le sol de la tente, et triturait un minuscule pantin d'insecte – une réparation éhontée d'affectation, qui n'était qu'un prétexte pour garder un œil sur son frère.

« Tu crois aux miracles, Kankuro ? »

Le fin tournevis du marionnettiste ripa malencontreusement sur le bois délicat, et après avoir lâché un grognement, il haussa vaguement les épaules sans regarder son frère dans les yeux.

« Ouais, j'y crois.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- …Ah, marmonna Kankuro apparemment gêné par cette question. Disons…que quand je t'ai vu sourire pour la première fois, ça m'a parut suffisamment convaincant pour que n'importe quoi d'autre soit possible. »

Gaara regarda son aîné se plonger avec une passion renouvelée dans l'entretient de son pantin, puis esquissa un sourire furtif en détournant le visage. La tente sous laquelle Temari, Kankuro et lui reposaient n'était pas bien vaste, comme toutes celles des réfugiés. Les voiles ocres des murs frémirent ; Temari dormait profondément sur sa couche, épuisée par ses veilles répétées. Après un temps de silence, Kankuro releva la tête, incapable d'affecter l'indifférence plus longtemps :

« Pourquoi cette question, Gaara ? Qu'a vu le Daisan no Me, au juste ?

- Le printemps.

- Hein ? laissa échapper un peu trop brusquement le shinobi de Suna, interloqué. Tu as vu le printemps, j'ai bien entendu ?

- Oui.

- Tu te mets à parler comme Rock Lee de Konoha, j'hallucine ! »

Gaara accepta la boutade exaspérée de son frère par une ombre de sourire – Kankuro avait développée la curieuse habitude de lui parler avec une familiarité à l'humour forcené, comme pour maximiser les chances de le voir y réagir. Depuis, le Kazekage s'était effectivement accoutumé à sourire, quelques fois, ne serait-ce que pour satisfaire les lubies de son aîné.

« C'est possible, rétorqua-t-il avec calme. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là pour voir le printemps.

- Allez, dis-moi vraiment ce que tu as vu.

- Naruto est libre. Sasuke et lui ont décidés de refonder Konoha. »

Kankuro le fixa, bouchée bée. Son jeune frère se leva de son siège dans un froufrou de ses vêtements blancs, et s'avança vers l'entrée de la tente, au-delà de laquelle s'étendait un assemblement silencieux de tentes au cœur du désert, et au loin, la Lune qui se levait, immense et brûlante sur l'horizon sablonneux.

« J'ai du mal à y croire, Gaara, avoua Kankuro en se levant à son tour.

- C'est un miracle, murmura pour toute réponse l'ancien Jinchuuriki.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

La voix de Temari s'était élevée. Elle était debout, dans son yukata blanc ocre, ses cheveux blonds flottant sur ses épaules. Son air était décidé, presque impatient. Gaara lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable, puis sembla s'abîmer à nouveau dans la contemplation du désert.

« Le problème, c'est que nous avons tous les trois un ninja de Konoha ancré au cœur, reprit-il au bout d'un temps de silence. Si on peut appeler cela un problème. »

Temari eut un sourire un peu douloureux en joignant lentement ses mains pour caresser l'alliance absente à son annulaire gauche. Kankuro se renfrogna avec l'opiniâtreté de celui qui ne veut pas se sentir concerné, mais sembla abdiquer le premier :

« Gaara, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses…Mais si c'est vrai, s'ils se sont réconciliés et qu'ils ont décidés de rebâtir leur village… je veux les aider. Parce que…parce que…AH ! (il se frappa le front de la main) Parce que Saï, Shikamaru, Lee, ils l'ont fait pour nous. Voilà. »

Le Kazekage déchu hocha la tête lentement. Qu'il aurait aimé que Lee soit encore là pour voir le printemps de Konoha dont il lui avait tant parlé. Son regard vert d'eau s'attarda sur la Lune, puis sur les visages de son frère et sa sœur où la lassitude avait laissée place à une sorte de timide enthousiasme. Il reprit la parole avec douceur :

« Tu as raison, aniki… Notre espoir est là-bas, à Konoha. Peut-être même sera-t-elle la terre d'asile de nos réfugiés.

- Alors ? demanda Temari, fébrile. »

Gaara se détourna de l'entrée, un sourire indécelable au coin des lèvres, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et fit d'un ton ferme :

« Tu peux aller prévenir ton élève. J'imagine que Moegi sera heureuse de rentrer chez elle… Kankuro, va informer tes lieutenants. Nous partirons à l'aube. »

Temari sembla retrouver toute sa vigueur d'antan à cette injonction, et elle disparut en même temps que Kankuro hors de la tente. Une fois seul, Gaara laissa sa main droite grimper jusqu'à sa poitrine, comme pour ausculter les battements de son cœur. Son sourire s'affina sensiblement, et il murmura :

« Le Printemps, Lee… Tu le sens revenir ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais le Kazekage, l'air apaisé, retourna s'asseoir et dessina plusieurs signes ninja, réinvoquant par le sable resté au temple Nara un clone. Il lui tardait de revoir son ami, et plus encore de le rejoindre en personne.

« Naruto ? … »

Fin.

* * *


	2. Tsuchi no Uta

**Titre** : Tsuchi no Uta (le Chant de la Terre)

**Auteur** : Niladhevan

**Genre** : Angst. Friendship. Micro-mini-mirage de slash.

**Classement** : K+, encore que...

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage de m'appartient, ils sont tous estampillés "Kishimoto".

**Note** : Une sorte de "bonus", que j'avais commencé à écrire en douce. Ma soeur ne l'a pas aimé non plus (elle voulait que Lee vive, ce qui est pourtant accordé...hum hum). J'en profite pour tous vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! En espérant vaguement que ce bonus vous plaira : il mêle joyeusement prolepses et analepses. Le tout me semble encore assez décousu, je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce patchwork disgragieux.

* * *

« B…Bakemono ! »

Ils ne pensaient pas si bien dire. Eux qui courraient dans le sable du désert, privés de leur plus grande force – ces misérables voleurs, shinobi sans aucune dignité qui étaient parvenus à emprisonner du chakra de Hachibi_… Qu'ils ont raison de courir pour sauver leur vie ! Ca ne rendra ma vengeance que plus satisfaisante._

_Souffrez, misérables. Je veux entendre chacun de vos os se briser sous mes doigts. Souffrez, lamentez-vous !_

« Vite ! »

_Je suis toujours un monstre. Plus cruel que celui que vous avez mutilé pour desservir votre ignoble brigandage. Voyez !_

« GUAHHH !

- Aomaru ! »

Il pleuvait du sable. Une main immense jaillit du sol, les doigts acérés levés vers le ciel, avides de torture. Elle attrapa la jambe de l'un des voleurs – si faible, méprisable vandale. _Broie-le_. Il hurla, le sang colora le sable. _Ah, quelle douce musique à mes oreilles. Quel réconfort…J'ai l'impression d'avoir moins mal, maintenant._

_C'est comme avant. Non…C'est pire qu'avant. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive …?_

Projeté à toute vitesse, le corps désarticulé du voleur alla se briser contre les rocs chauffés à blanc par le soleil. Du sang, toujours plus de sang_. Il faut qu'ils souffrent !_ Les deux autres le regardèrent, ahuris et terrifiés. Parce qu'ils pensaient qu'attaquer les réfugiés du Désert serait une bonne idée, qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre ?

Ils se trompaient. _Voyez , voyez ce que vous faites de moi. Un monstre. Je veux que vous gouttiez à ma souffrance, que vous puissiez l'effleurer du doigt. Allez-y !_

Il y eut d'autres cris. _C'est si simple de leur briser minutieusement le squelette. Je procède, un par un ; mais aucun ne m'échappera, jamais. Même si l'un d'eux s'enfuyait, je le poursuivrai, jusqu'aux confins de la terre. Ils doivent mourir, mais avant cela, qu'ils souffrent. Qu'ils gémissent d'avoir commis un crime impardonnable._

_Impardonnable… ! Oh mon dieu…_

Un feulement de rage fit vibrer l'air chaud du désert. Les voleurs se hérissèrent, glacés par la peur, par ce traqueur dont ils ne devinaient que la silhouette altière se découper dans l'orbe du soleil. Des vagues de sable s'élèvèrent ; le désert devint une mer tourmentée par la tempête. Ils s'enlisèrent, crièrent stupidement au secours. Des formes humaines émergèrent des flots sablonneux, des clones aux visages froids de haine. Les voleurs se firent empoigner par le bras, ou la main ; et leurs os se brisèrent comme des fétus.

_Qu'ils souffrent !_

« GAARA ! »

_Je veux qu'ils souffrent. Qu'ils n'expirent pas sans regretter mille fois d'avoir fait ce qu'ils ont fait !_

« GAARA, arrête ! »

Une main m'agrippa le coude, je m'en libérai avec fureur. Je ne le vis pas. Ma soif de sang avait, comme autrefois, glissé un voile de chair devant mes yeux. Que le sable était rouge, que leurs cris étaint délectables…

« Je n'en ai pas terminé avec eux.

- Si, ça suffit maintenant. Ils ont eu leur compte. Gaara, ça ne te ressemble pas, arrête. »

Je me tournai vers Kankuro. Mon frère esquissa un geste de recul, effrayé, puis semble sa contenir.

« Tu me fais peur, marmonna-t-il avec amertume. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Il osait me demander ce qui n'allait pas ? Il avait été là pourtant. Il l'avait vu. Pourquoi une telle question, alors ? Mais je n'arrivai pas à répondre. Ma gorge était serrée –par la colère, oui, sûrement. Mon regard se coula vers les voleurs, qui se débattaient inutilement, ivres de vouloir vivre, sans se rendre compte que leur arrêt de mort avait été signé depuis la seconde où ils avaient défiés le Sabaku no Arashi…M'arrêter ? C'aurait été faire preuve de clémence envers eux. Ils ne le méritaient pas. Mais…non, non, c'était vrai. La caravane attendait, elle était sans défense, n'est-ce pas ?

« Sabaku Taiso ! »

Au lieu de s'abattre avec rapidement sur le sol, j'abaissai doucement les mains. Qu'ils aient le temps de sentir le sable se presser contre eux, les broyer dans un linceul sanglant. Kankuro lâcha un soupir. Il était blessé, lui aussi. Il tenait son bras contre son torse.

Enfin, le désert sembla s'apaiser. Mais moi, j'étais toujours insatisfait, même maintenant qu'ils étaient morts, ou qu'ils agonisaient sous des mètres de sable. Je me redressai.

_Bakemono_.

« Kankuro… ?

- Oui ?

- Ce que j'ai fais, comment tu te l'expliques, toi ? »

Je ne le regardai pas. Le sang qui tâchait le sable m'obsèdait. Mais je l'entendis bouger, peut-être s'asseoir au sol, trop épuisé pour rester debout plus longtemps.

« Tu es en colère. Mais surtout, tu es malheureux. C'est ça ?

- Je crois.

- C'est normal, tu l'aimais beaucoup. Mais il ne faut pas laisser ta haine l'emporter…Dis-toi…qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié ton comportement. »

Je baissai la tête, un peu perdu. Quoi, c'était ça, le vrai deuil ? Avoir envie de mourir, ou de dormir sans plus jamais se réveiller ? Avoir envie que le monde entier disparaisse pourvu que l'autre revienne ? C'était intolérable. Je levai les yeux vers mon frère, bien vivant, mais un peu mort de l'intérieur, qui fixait pensivement son bras cassé.

« C'est ce que tu as ressenti, quand Saï est mort ? »

Je le vis frémir.

« Hum, ouais. Ouais, marmonna-t-il en détournant un peu plus son regard. C'était pareil. »

Je le regardai, j'essayai d'assimiler sa souffrance à la mienne, et par là trouver la force de faire refluer ma haine. En vain. Parce que je me souvins que quand Saï est mort, Kankuro était resté pendant quelques jours muet, l'air hébété, à chercher du regard son meilleur ami disparu. Bien sûr, il avait relevé la tête, il s'était remit à rire, à se battre, à regarder le ciel et la terre sans haine, mais il était un peu mort. Comme je me sentais mort, à présent.

« Gaara, je sais que tu tenais à lui, murmura Kankuro. Mais écoute ce que je vais te dire : le pire, je crois…c'est que tu te rendras vite compte que même si on n'en a pas envie, on s'habitue à tout. Même à l'absence de ceux à qui on tenait plus que tout. Ouais…c'est ça le plus cruel pour moi. S'habituer. »

Je le regardai toujours. Sans rien dire. C'était peut-être plus une nécessité égoïste qui l'avait poussé à parler, ça se lisait sur son visage. Il pensait à Saï. Kankuro finit par se relever, avec quelques difficultés. Je vis son regard glisser un bref instant sur le carnage camouflé par le sable cramoisi, puis détourner son visage fermé vers le regroupement des réfugiés, là-bas, lointaine tâche brune sur l'horizon désertique. Il me semblait triste à en mourir. Comme moi. Mais on vivraait, parce que c'est comme ça, parce que s'habituer est le plus profond travers humain, parce qu'il y en avait d'autre pour qui on devait vivre, aussi.

« Kankuro, fis-je d'un ton bas.

_ Ha… ? soupira-t-il en amorçant un mouvement pour rebrousser chemin.

_ …J'ai envie de m'arrêter. »

Ses sourcils se fronçèrent –lui, mort ou vif, ou un peu des deux. Il me regarda avec ses yeux noirs, fins et accusateurs. Puis il parut se radoucir, et me pointa machinalement du doigt tout en faisant :

« Non, tu vivras. C'est écrit sur ton visage. »

Kankuro me laissa là, devinant avec raison que je ne tarderais pas à le rejoindre. Le vent s'était levé, il s'engouffra dans les plis de mes vêtements, porta à moi des parfums que je ne voulait pas reconnaître. Je regardai mon frère s'éloigner, tout en portant ma main à mon front, à l'idéogramme sanglant qui l'ornait à jamais.

Amour.

* * *

*

Sept mois plus tôt.

*

* * *

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? On t'appelle Sabaku no Arashi, la Tempête du Désert. »

Lee leva un regard étonné vers Kankuro, puis son visage se fendit d'un large sourire enthousiaste :

« Quelle poésiiie ! Je suis très honoré d'avoir un nouveau surnom ! Ha, ha, est-ce que Gaara-kun le sait, tu lui as dit ? Non ? Ah, Je suis sûr que mon maître aurait été fier de moi. Hé hé ! La Tempête du Désert, c'est beau ! Mais attend, il faut composer avec les anciens ; hum…La Resplendissante Tempête de Jade du Désert ? Qu'en penses-tu, Kankuro-kun ?

- J'en pense que c'est vachement long, comme surnom.

- Ah, tu trouves ?

- Ouais. »

Kankuro inclina un regard blasé vers l'énergie shinobi de Konoha, mordillant pensivement les fines vis qui lui servaient à réparer son pantin. Assis à même le sol, il se plongeait dans un quotidien et minutieux entretien de ses marionnettes de combat, tandis qu'en face de lui, Rock Lee dénouait laborieusement les bandages qui lui couvrait les bras. Pensif mais enjoué, le ninja laissa s'écouler longue charpie déchirée et pleine de poussière, dévoilant ses bras, fins et musclés, dont la peau était constellée de cicatrices et d'ecchymoses plus ou moins récents. Le ninja de Suna haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Un génie de l'effort, disait-on ? Il portait bien ce surnom-là, plus que tous les autres.

« Temari a des onguents, fit-il quand même au bout d'un moment, lorsque Lee fit jouer avec précaution ses phalanges ensanglantées.

- Merci beaucoup, je lui en demanderais ! répondit-il gaillardement sans lever les yeux. L'entraînement avec Gaara-kun est merveilleux, je me sens progresser de jour en jour !

- T'es bien le seul à _t'amuser_ à combattre Gaara, fit remarquer Kankuro en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Nous exprimons la force de notre jeunesse printanière à travers nos coups de poings ! Ah, c'est si beau, je suis ému ! »

Le marionnettiste avisa le jeune shinobi lever un regard enflammé de passion vers un horizon invisible, et émit un rire bref et léger :

« Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, c'est dingue.

- C'est mon nindo, le Printemps de la Jeunesse ! »

Au moment où Lee se levait d'un bond vif pour professer sa foi, les murs de toile de la tente claquèrent sous le vent nocturne. Et Gaara apparut à l'entrée, l'air tranquille.

« Ah, vous êtes là.

- Gaara-kun ! s'exclama Lee. Kankuro-kun ne comprend pas le Printemps de la Jeunesse, mais toi, tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

- Parfaitement » répondit simplement le Kazekage en pénétrant dans la tente pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Kankuro. Ce dernier lui glissa un regard torve, et maugréa :

« Tu fabules, mon frère. »

Mais Gaara fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, semblant trouver un réel divertissement dans les émois énergiques de Lee, et exaltait à grands flots de larmes la beauté de son nindo et tous les bienfaits d'un entraînement à mort dans les sables incandescents du désert. Kankuro marmonna un peu, pour la forme, et laissa là son mannequin pour sortir à son tour, sentant que Gaara était surtout venu là pour parler à son ami.

« J'vous laisse, j'ai des trucs à régler… »

Ami, en voilà quelque chose de nouveau pour Gaara ! Autant le laisser en profiter tranquillement. Un air de magnanimité profondément ancré sur le visage qu'il tournait vers le ciel étoilé, le shinobi vêtu de noir inspira un peu l'air froid du soir sur le seuil de la tente, et étira ses bras endoloris.

« Fatigué, Kankuro-san ? »

L'interpellé jeta un coup d'œil averti sur sa gauche, et sentit avec une certaine contrariété son estomac se liquéfier misérablement. C'était devenu sa réaction habituelle lorsque Saï apparaissait de façon un peu trop soudaine dans son champ de vision.

« Ah, un peu. Et toi, toujours aussi infatigable, Saï de Konoha ? »

Malgré sa réponse amicale, Kankuro se renfrogna un peu lorsqu'il vit l'ombre flottante qu'était le ninja peintre se rapprocher de lui. Comme tout le monde, il portait d'amples vêtements de nomade, mais son turban habituel était défait, et la large étoffe noire dépliée voilait avec légèreté ses cheveux, soulevée de temps à autre par la brise nocturne. Saï s'arrêta à côté de lui, affichant toujours un sourire aimable et paisible ; de son côté, Kankuro maugréait intérieurement contre son inconvenante sensibilité à l'égard du contraste monochrome entre les cheveux noirs du peintre et son visage blanc. Il détourna son regard, faisant mine de contempler la Lune –il ne s'en sentit pas mieux, au contraire.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

- Je me demandais où tu étais. »

Kankuro baissa les yeux vers son lieutenant, intrigué – et très, très flatté, beaucoup trop pour pouvoir le montrer, d'ailleurs. Ce dernier le regardait déjà, avec ses grands yeux de chat et son sourire amusé. Qu'il était épuisant, celui-là. Kankuro toussota pour se redonner contenance, et marmonna :

« En quel honneur ?

- J'ai lu qu'il était toujours très sain dans une relation de montrer que l'on s'inquiète pour l'autre.

- Ah. »

Ouais, épuisant, c'était le mot. Le marionnettiste poussa un soupir et tapota du plat de la main le front nu de Saï en reprenant d'un ton bourru :

« Tes livres sont bons à jeter, tu sais ça ?

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il très sincèrement.

- …Non rien, oublie. Je suis content, tu vois ? »

Kankuro passa un bras autours des épaules de Saï, et comme pour appuyer ses propos, il l'attira un peu contre lui d'une poussée affectueuse de la main. Un rire roula sourdement dans sa gorge, mais dans son ventre, c'était plutôt l'anarchie la plus totale. Fallait-il qu'il soit juste assez petit pour que ses cheveux qui balayaient son front pâle viennent chatouiller sa joue à lui ?

« Je suis content aussi. »

La voix placide de Saï l'exaspérait. Mais tant pis, il l'aimait –bien – beaucoup – quand même. Hum. Le ninja peintre remua un peu contre lui, et il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer, encore, son œil félin et indéchiffrable. Il se sentit tout de suite bien moins à l'aise, et esquissa presque un mouvement pour s'éloigner de lui.

« Quoi ? »

Les mains blanches de Saï émergèrent d'entre les plis noirs de son lourd vêtement, et vinrent assez rudement encadrer son visage, comme s'il répétait mécaniquement des gestes appris par cœur. Kankuro haussa les sourcils, ébahi par l'expression à la fois nerveuse et concentrée du shinobi. Il voulut réitérer sa question sur un ton résolument plus inquiet, mais Saï ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion : il allongea le cou, souplement, et ses lèvres auraient certainement touchées les siennes s'il ne s'était pas dérobé par réflexe. Ses mains s'abattirent sur les épaules de Saï, et il le repoussa un peu vivement. Kankuro jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, nettement soulagé de constater que personne ne déambulait près de la tente du kazekage. Une fois rassuré, il laissa tomber son regard sur Saï. Ce dernier paraissait assez étonné, mais le regardait avec calme tout en s'humectant pensivement les lèvres.

«M…Mais… Qu'est-ce qui te prend, bon sang ?! »

Il se figea soudainement, comme s'il venait de comprendre, et une ombre passa sur son visage devenu bien plus réprobateur qu'embarrassé :

« Ah, attends…Encore tes livres ? Je crois que tu t'es trompé de chapitre, Saï…

- Non, rétorqua tranquillement le peintre. Je l'ai relu une bonne centaine de fois avant de comprendre qu'il s'appliquait à toi.

- …Hein ? »

Que dire d'autre, en effet. Saï avait le don de rendre tout infiniment plus compliqué par trop de schématisme, c'était un fait, mais là…qu'était-il supposé déduire de cette réponse ? Qu'il était amoureux ? Kankuro soupira bruyamment, hésitant entre l'envie de rire aux éclats et de s'enfuir en courant loin de cette caravane d'illuminés traumatisés dans leur enfance. Il décida néanmoins d'acquiescer et se taire, et escorta patiemment son lieutenant vers leur tente – que, oui, ils avaient le malheur de partager.

« Je…suis…hum, d'accord, grogna-t-il subrepticement lorsqu'ils en passèrent le seuil. Pardon d'avoir réagit si brusquement.

- Mon livre explique aussi ta réaction, intervint innocemment Saï, c'est toujours plus délicat de se déclarer lorsque l'autre est puc… »

Une main gantée s'abattit vivement sur sa bouche. Kankuro le regarda avec des gros yeux, et maugréa sur un ton sinistrement résolu :

« Saï…Dis-moi où sont tes foutus bouquins, que j'en fasse de la charpie. »

* * *

*

Ce jour là.

*

* * *

Gaara entendait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, incroyablement pesant, prêt à lui briser les côtes de l'intérieur. Une machine grondante, absurdement régulière.

Pourquoi continuait-il de battre ? Pour quel motif ?

Il gardait les yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés mais presque aveugles. Il se tenait immobile. Immobile, mais frissonnant, ses mains bloquées dans le vide, à mi-chemin, ouvertes, vides, sans raison d'être là. Pourquoi ? Il était solidement campé sur le sable, à genoux. Pourtant, le vertige faisait rouler des pierres glacées dans son ventre. Il sentait que s'il relâchait le moindre muscle, il tomberait. Très, très profondément.

« Gaara…kun… »

Et il tomba, mais sans bouger. Il tomba au fond de lui-même, il sentit son ventre se tordre, sa bouche s'ouvrir sous l'effet de la peur. Ses yeux raccrochèrent cependant la réalité confuse, et la chute cessa. Au battement assourdissant de son cœur succéda un souffle, erratique, sifflant. Et de plus en plus faible. Gaara cligna des yeux, et la réalité qui s'imposa alors à eux lui donna envie de hurler de terreur.

« Je…les ai eu, tous…

- Lee… »

Le Kazekage se contenta de prononcer son nom, abruti par ce raz-de-marée de sentiments nauséeux. Ses mains trouvèrent leur voie, allèrent se glisser, l'une sous la nuque du shinobi couché devant lui, l'autre posée avec une grande hésitation sur sa cuisse. Mais il n'esquissa par le moindre geste pour le soulever de terre. Il avait trop peur.

Lee lui sourit, avec une difficulté manifeste. Qu'il était fier, qu'il était heureux d'avoir prouvé sa valeur une fois de plus. La Resplendissante Tornade du Désert…Oui, il les avait tous eu, ces méprisables shinobis sans éclat ni dignité, qui s'étaient stupidement injectés le chakra monstrueux de Hachibi. Qui avaient attaqué Lee, à huit contre lui seul.

« Tu es en retard…j'ai attendu… »

Gaara inclina la tête au-dessus du corps de Lee, sans répondre. Sa poitrine brûlait, il avait trop mal pour répondre à cela. Il ne voyait plus rien.

« D…Désolé… »

Lee esquissa une mimique affectueuse pour lui signifier qu'il était déjà pardonné, puis ferma à demi ses yeux éreintés. Gaara avait envie de hurler. Oui, il était en retard. Il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Trop confiant. Trop stupide. Trop sûr de ses forces. Il en avait oublié que Lee n'était pas une tornade, ni un fauve, ni un dieu de la guerre : juste un homme à peine adulte, fragile, comme les hommes, et mortel, comme eux.

Il savait qu'il était arrivé trop tard.

Lee frémit, en dessous de lui. Il sembla lever ses yeux noirs et voilés de fatigue vers le ciel qu'il ne voyait déjà plus, puis sourit avec une sorte de joie enthousiaste.

« Gaara-kun… !

- …

- J'ai…j'ai senti une goutte de pluie. Tu te rends compte ? Il…il pleut dans le désert… !

- …Oui, tu as raison. Il pleut. »

Gaara se tut avant que sa voix ne se brise tout à fait. Trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Sa main se dégagea de la nuque chaude de Lee, s'attarda sur son front pour en décoller les mèches noires, poissées par le sang. Lee n'y réagit pas : son visage était rêveur. Et la goutte de pluie tombée sur sa joue s'écoulait lentement, redevenue larme.

« Gaara-kun… je suis… un peu fatigué. Pourrais-tu m'aider à …rejoindre …ma tente ? »

Que sa voix était faible. Un filet de sang fluide et chaud s'écoula alors depuis sa tempe noyée de cheveux, rougissant complètement son oreille et sa gorge. Lee ne sembla pas remarquer l'hémorragie, mais ses cils frémirent, et il esquissa un sourire bien trop doux pour être rassurant.

« A…Après, on retournera à…Konoha. Ma maison me manque…Terriblement. Et puis, tous les autres… »

Il tourna un peu la tête, comme s'il cherchait à croiser le regard de Gaara pour obtenir son assentiment. Ce dernier le fixait déjà, terrorisé par une angoisse ancienne mais douloureusement familière.

« Ca te dis, Gaara-kun ?

- …D'aller à Konoha ?

- Hum.

- Oui, j'irai avec toi. Je t'accompagnerai, Lee...

- C'est gentil, murmura-t-il en fermant doucement les yeux. C'est beau, Kohona au printemps…ça te plaira…j'en suis sûr. Mais là…

- Lee…

- …Je vais…me reposer un instant. Ensuite… ensuite…

- Lee ! »

La Tornade se tut, une promesse morte au bout des lèvres. Son corps se détendit tout à fait entre les mains de Gaara.

* * *

*

Cinq mois plus tard.

*

* * *

« J'ai fait un rêve. »

Gaara ouvrit les yeux lentement, fixant presque avec rancœur le dais de toile de la tente. Il tourna la tête de côté, cherchant Temari du regard. Celle-ci était assise sur le tapis rêche qui servait de sol à leur abri, et passait avec ennui un peigne dans ses cheveux blonds épars sur ses épaules. Elle tourna à son tour son regard vers lui, esquissa un maigre sourire, et dit :

« Je croyais que tu ne rêvais pas, Gaara ?

- J'en ai fait un cette nuit. Je suis sûr que c'était un rêve. »

Temari acquiesça, et reposa cérémonieusement son peigne d'ivoire sur ses genoux. Elle avait l'air absente ; c'était devenu une habitude, depuis que son fiancé était mort bien trop loin d'elle. Elle semblait attendre. Elle aussi.

« De quoi as-tu rêvé ? »

Gaara se redressa sur sa couche, passa machinalement une main sur son épaule nue. Il tâcha de rassembler ses souvenirs, étrangement fuyants, puis commença sur un ton pensif :

« Il y avait…une forêt. Au beau milieu du désert. J'entendais des voix dans l'ombre, j'apercevais des silhouettes qui se cachaient derrière les arbres, trop rapidement pour que je les reconnaisse.

- Et ?

- Lee était en vie. »

Temari baissa la tête. Gaara resta silencieux un instant, frustré que les images qui lui avaient parues si claires quelques secondes plus tôt se soient envolées si vite, insaisissable, ou devenues insensées. Un pli se creusa entre ses yeux. Sa soeur lui adressa un regard en coin, et frémit de le voir si accablé. Exactement comme avant, quoique plus ouvertement. Elle détourna son visage, pour asséner une chiquenaude vengeresse dans son miroir, qui tomba à plat au sol, ne reflétant plus que le plafond ondoyant de la tente.

Gaara se recoucha silencieusement, ses yeux pâles perdus dans le kaléidoscope incompréhensible de ses songes. Sa mâchoire se crispa violemment.

Si. Il y avait aussi cette image, brûlante, lumineuse.

La pure immensité du ciel du désert, empli de feuilles vertes portées par le vent. Lui qui restait là, sans doute impressionné par la perspective approfondie à l'infini des cieux. Et Lee. Lee qui était heureux.

Qu'avait-il dit, déjà ?

_Ces feuilles-là allaient sûrement quelque part. _

* * *

*

Ailleurs.

*

* * *


End file.
